Clouded Memories
by silentXpoetry
Summary: Kagome is dead. She doesn't remember why but Kami-sama tells her that it's time to review her past and present in small clips. Past already sealed up and present not going great either, Kagome is confused. She doesn't want to uncloud her clouded memories.
1. Where Am I?

**INFO*** Yeah, it's short. It would have been longer but I would had to have posted it at a later date. So, here is my new story. Super excited!

**Explanation time:**

**1st,** I don't count this as religious. Straight up, I believe in God and I'll tell anybody but this story idea has nothing to do with religion, hence -fictional-.

**2nd**, my schedule changed so I can only post on Tuesdays and Fridays unless told otherwise. I have a profile, just check for any updates I may give or reasons why I didn't post.

**And last**, this story is going to be shorter than the last 2. I'm hoping to finish this by Thanksgiving with maybe a Thanksgiving special or something..I don't know yet.

So, I give you the greatest pleasure I can give you for now and I promise a longer chapter will be posted next, here it is:

* * *

><p><strong>Clouded Memories<strong>

**Where Am I?**

_ Beep._

_ Beep._

_ Beep._

Kagome heard the sound of a monitor beside her. Faint, but loud and saw only darkness.  
><em>'Where am I?'<em> she thought. She tried to move but pain overwhelmed her body. The patter of feet were running around her, in all directions from the sound of it. She tried to open her mouth but nothing happened.  
><em>'Why can't I move? Why can't I speak?' <em>She was like a vegetable. The monitor seemed to get louder but a powerful voice spoke over it.  
>"Higurashi Kagome, come here." the low voice spoke. Again, she tried to move her lips but they laid still. She couldn't answer. She couldn't move.<br>Kagome heard the voice of a woman, a nurse maybe,"Doctor Miroku, come here! Quick!"  
>She soon heard loud footsteps approach beside her.<br>"This is bad..Go get an I.V. Hurry! Bring more nurses in here and for Heaven's sake, get Dr. Sesshomaru in here!" the doctor yelled at the nurse. Kagome heard smaller footsteps run away for a minute and then run back with another pair of heavy footsteps following beside her. She felt a slight pinch in her arm but it didn't bother her..she was used to needles after all..  
>'What is happening?' she kept thinking over and over.<br>"Higurashi Kagome, come here." she heard the low voice say again.  
><em>'What do you want?'<em> she screamed in her head, but no reply.  
>"Doctor! The monitor!" the same nurse screamed.<br>"Sango, fetch the defibrillator!"  
><em> Beep.<em>

_ Beep._

_ Beeeeeeep._

"Doctor!" Nurse Sango yelled.  
>"CLEAR!" The doctor yelled, quickly using the defibrillator on Kagome's chest.<p>

Every voice, every sound echoed. The doctors 'and nurses' voices became softer and softer. That last beep rang through her head. She soon found herself walking down a long, dark hallway.  
>"What is this place?" Kagome was surprised when she heard her voice at last. She followed the hallway until a giant wooden door was at the end.<br>"What a peculiar place for a door." She only lightly touched the doorknob when it turned by itself. A bright light blinded her for a few seconds after the wooden door creaked all the way open.  
>"How gorgeous." Kagome stepped on the other side of the door into clouds of white," it's so soft." She looked behind her, only to find that the door had disappeared and she was now surround by white clouds.<br>"Higurashi Kagome, come here." it was the low voice again.  
>"What is this place?" Kagome asked, hoping to receive a reply this time. The voice only chuckled," My child, you are in Heaven!"<br>Kagome gasped. Heaven? She had only heard about Heaven in books and from the elders on the corner.  
>"H-Heaven? Am I dead? What did I do? What happened?" All these questions ran through her mind. That voice caught her attention again.<br>"Yes, you are. You don't know why? I guess it can't be helped that you don't remember but you shall remember soon. Come here." A bright light shone through the clouds at the same moment. Kagome shrugged and guessed it was better than probably being suffocated by clouds. She walked to the light and soon found herself in another room with walls, floors, and ceilings being clouds too.  
>"Welcome to the Judgement Room." A chair turned around and there sat a glorious light. It had neither a face or body from what Kagome could tell.<br>"Kami-sama?" she slowly walked to the seat that was placed in front of the light.  
>"You are finally catching on!" the light's laugh boomed through the tiny room," but I guess you are still wondering why you are here."<br>"Actually, yeah. The last thing I remember was a long beep and then it turned really black and I ended up here." Kagome sat down in front of the bright light, trying to see a face or something.  
>"Correct. You heard my voice too then?"<br>"That was your voice? It was kind of creepy because I was so confused about what happened.."  
>"Indeed, I bet you were. You are dead and now we need to check into your past and present to decide whether or not you belong here."<br>"My past...and present?" Kagome was still confused. She blocked out most of her past and the present wasn't too beautiful either. Why would Kami-sama want to bring back painful memories?  
>"Uh huh. Are you ready?" Kami-sama asked in a stern voice.<br>"I-I guess. How do we..or you.."  
>"Hold on." Kami-sama gave a quick whistle. A cloud came zooming into the room a few seconds later, followed by a being with wings.<br>"Thank you Shippou."  
>"You are very welcome. Good luck Kagome!" The angel flew out of the room, it being Kagome and Kami-sama again.<br>"How did-"  
>"Angel. We know everything. Are you ready to re-open wounds?"<br>"If it gets me somewhere, I'm prepared. What do I have to do?"  
>"We only record your most important events in your very own special cloud. Each event makes the cloud grow bigger. As you can see, your cloud is one of the biggest ones we have around here. Now whether if that's a good or bad thing is up to your and my judgement."<br>"So I look in the cloud or.."  
>"Each chapter leads to an event and each event leads to a chapter. You will watch it like a movie. Most people like this part."<br>"Ok. I'm ready." Kagome breathed in and slowly breathed back out.  
>"Here we go. Clip number one: 1st day of school, 5th Grade." Kami-sama waved his hand over the cloud, a short clip coming into focus.<p> 


	2. New Kid

**INFO* **So..I lied about the longer chapter because an Idea hit me. I'm thinking that since each chapter is a clip, why not make it seem like one? I feel like taking a new angle on this..  
>Also, just for a heads up, the italicised sentences will be the conversation Kami-sama and dead Kagome(LMAO) have throughout the whole story. Enjoy this chapter and following ones[;<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Clouded Memories<strong>

**New Kid**

"Class, face the front for a second." the teacher waved her hand towards the door,a small boy slowly walking to where the teacher was," now, this is Taisho InuYasha. He has just moved here from Kyoto so give him a warm welcome into our classroom. Go ahead." She nudged towards InuYasha to say a few words.  
>"Um, nice to meet you all. I love swords and the Feudal Era of Japan. Hope I can be a pleasure to everyone." He bowed his head and the teacher pointed to a seat next to the calm and frail Kagome.<br>_"Do you remember him?" Kami-sama pointed to the cloud and then over at Kagome.  
>"He was a quiet and shy boy back then.." she softly spoke and glanced back at the cloud.<em>  
>"I'm Kagome. Welcome to the class." Kagome gave a warm smile, leaving InuYasha with pink cheeks. He quickly put his bag on the hook and looked Kagome directly in the face.<br>"I-I'm InuYasha. Pleased to meet you." He smiled back, making Kagome giggle,"what is it? Was it something I said or.."  
>"No. Your front tooth is missing and," Kagome pulled her cheek back to show InuYasha her missing tooth too.<br>"Wow. I lost mine last week. You?"  
>"Just the other day."<br>_"I hated picture day too. It was the following day and it was the most horrible picture I've ever taken.." she laughed at herself and Kami-sama followed.  
><em>"Ready for recess? Put all your things away and then we'll line up single file." The teacher grabbed her bag, shoving ungraded papers and all other paraphernalia.  
>"Line up behind me, InuYasha-kun!" Kagome put all of her things away and grabbed InuYasha's hand, leading him to the front of the line.<br>"It seems everyone's items are in order. You may go." The teacher followed behind and soon catching up to the other teachers in exhaustion.  
>"Want to play on the jungle gym?" Kagome asked, still dragging InuYasha behind her.<br>"Sure. Want to race there? Bet I can beat you!"  
>"You're on!"<br>"Ok. Ready, set, GO!" InuYasha started running before Kagome even had a chance.  
>"No fair! Cheater!" Kagome yelled and started running after him.<br>_'Cheater' ran through Kagome's mind, taking her focus off of everything.  
>"Are you ok?" Kami-sama asked.<br>"I'm fine. Still confused about all of this.."  
><em>"I beat you! Hah!" Kagome stuck her tongue out at the pissed of InuYasha.  
>"No fair!" InuYasha screamed and started to climb up the metal bars.<br>"No fair? You got a headstart and I still beat you!" she followed after him.  
>"I'll get faster! You'll see!" He returned the tongue favour and boasted when he reached the top before Kagome.<br>"We didn't bet so that doesn't count!" Kagome sat down beside InuYasha and huffed.  
>"You'll win next time, Kagome-chan."<br>"I know I will. So, what's your family like? Have any siblings?"  
>"I have an older step-brother, Sesshomaru. He's a 3rd year in High school. Do you have any siblings?"<br>"I have a little brother but he isn't in school yet. He starts next year. What about your mom and dad?"  
>"My dad divorced his first wife, Sesshomaru's mom, and my mom died a few years ago."<br>"I'm sorry."  
>"It's okay! I didn't really know her that well anyway.."<br>"That is so sad though! My dad died when I was just a baby so I guess I know how you feel." Kagome reached over and hugged InuYasha. He blushed even more than before. They only just met and it seems like they've known each other forever.  
>"Uh.." InuYasha tried to break the silence..and hugging.<br>Kagome blushed too and quickly pulled away,"Sorry. I just felt like I should do that."  
>"It's fine. I think the teacher is calling us back in..Lert's go!" This time, InuYasha grabbed Kagome's hand and pulled her to where the teacher was lining up the students to go back inside.<br>_Kami-sama paused the clip and twirled his chair to face Kagome.  
>"Your reviews on this clip?" his stern, low voice startled Kagome into reality.<br>"Well, umm..that was the first time I met InuYasha." She twiddled her thumbs, hoping he wouldn't notice.  
>"Anything else you noticed?"<br>"I don't know why but I felt like hugging him..Like I was hugging some kind of sadness he felt inside that I could feel too. It was strange but I think that hug made him feel bette..I later found out that day the reason why he moved..he lied to me. His mom died only a week before they moved, not when he was little..his father couldn't handle being in the same town and made him move away from everything and everyone. Maybe that was the sadness that I somehow felt.." Kagome sighed after the explanation. Was he happy with that review?  
>"You are right, Higurashi Kagome. You felt his sadness and was sad along with him. Our next clip will take you only a year further. Clip number two: Your 12th Birthday."<em>


	3. Birthday Gift

**Clouded Memories**

**Birthday Gift**

Kagome rummaged through her closet, throwing clothes ever which way. Today was a special day. She was finally turning 12, now catching up to her classmates who've been 12 for a while. She hated being the youngest out of everyone but at least she's the oldest sister in the house. She continued to go through her closet but none of the dresses seemed to fit the occasion.  
>"Kagome! We have a surprise for you!" she heard her mother yell from the stairs.<br>"Hai!" Kagome yelled back. She pushed the big pile of clothes aside and ran down the stairs to see her surprise.  
>"Your grandfather and I couldn't wait to give this to you and from all the noise coming from upstairs, I figured you couldn't find something to wear so," Mrs. Higurashi reached into a bright pink bag and pulled out the most gorgeous dress Kagome had ever seen. It was the prettiest colour of light pink and had short, ruffled cotton sleeves with a white, ruffled long skirt and a bow to match on the upper-left part of the chest.<br>_"I loved that dress and wore it any chance that I could. I have it stored somewhere in my apartment. I think this was the best party, other than my 16th that I had and I think it was because of him.." Kagome sighed and glared back at the screen._  
>"Mama! It's gorgeous!" Kagome awed. She grabbed it from her mother and ran to the hall mirror to get a better glance at it.<br>"I'm glad you like it! Go thank your grandfather..he picked it out actually." Mrs. Higurashi giggled.  
>"Thanks Jii-chan! It's just too lovely! You did a great job at picking it out. I'm going to go put it on." She kissed her mother on the cheek and hugged her grandfather before running back up the marble staircase to try on the new dress.<br>"I'm glad she likes it. It was the last one." Her mother went back into the kitchen to finish preparing for the party.  
>"She better like it. It was expensive. By the way, are any boys coming to this party?" his eyes narrowed in on the now nervous Mother.<br>"Um..just a few from her class and InuYasha. Kagome often talks fondly of him.." A smile crept over her face as she frosted the birthday cake.  
>"Why-" he started to walk up the stairs and give Kagome a lesson but Mrs. Higurashi interrupted.<br>"Oh Jii-chan! Lighten up. Come here and help me put this in the fridge." He sighed and walked back to the kitchen, almost dropping the side of the cake he had in his hand.  
>Kagome hummed a few lines of the melody playing out of her music box. The tiny ballerina danced around and around, always in the same pose. Kagome sat down on the petite stool and stared at her reflection in the big mirror attached to her white vanity.<br>"I hope InuYasha gets to come, Little Ballerina. He promised he would, even after I told him the theme was "Costume Dress-up" I hope that didn't run him away or anything.."  
>She picked up her hairbrush and gently brushed her hair, every curl becoming a straight hair.<br>_Kami-sama paused it and gave a casual look at Kagome," Costume Dress-up? Really?"  
>"I was 11-12..you know! I was in the 6th grade, give me a break! My 16th was a better one! And I'm pretty sure you enjoyed <em>_that__ entertainment.." Kagome smirked.  
>Kami-sama laughed and quickly started the clip again.<em>  
>Kagome had already had everything planned out. The festivities, games, and the songs in which order they should play. She would, of course, be a princess.<br>"It's almost time for everyone to start coming. I hope all of this doesn't scare him away.." She picked up the crystal crown from the vanity and placed it on top of her head.  
>"Let's go." she stood up from the stool and gracefully walked out of her room and down the stairs.<br>"You look beautiful Kagome-chan!" Her mother ran over and gave Kagome a big hug.  
>"Too beautiful..maybe we should think about that refund that store clerk was talking about.."<br>"Oh Jii-chan! I love this dress too much for you to take it back!" Just at that time the doorbell rang.  
>"It must be Sango! She's always been the first at every birthday. COMING!" Mrs. Higurashi quickly ran to the front door.<br>"Sango! I love your costume!"  
>"Thank you Mrs. Higurashi. Where is the birthday girl? I have her present.." Sango jiggled the box she was holding and ran inside to see Princess Kagome.<br>"Now we are matching! Thanks for agreeing to be my sister. I love your hennin!"  
>"It was fun putting this outfit together! Can I see the decorations?"<br>"Sure!" Kagome pulled Sango out of the foyer, past the living room, and into the family room. It was very nicely decorated. A big sign that read 'Happy 12th Kagome-chan!' hung from the upstairs balcony, several purple glittered stars hung down from the ceiling, and the stero was all ready to play some music.  
>"It's very nice to the eyes. Your parties are always the best!" Sango hugged Kagome and walked over to place the present on the table. Both girls heard the doorbell ring again and soon they saw Rin, dressed up as a cute bee, walk into the room.<br>"Aw! Rin! How did you make the stinger?" Sango ran over and started to question Rin about her costume.  
><em>"Her costume won the costume contest we had later. I don't even know what Rin is doing now..we lost touch after graduation.."<br>"She is a costume designer for Hollywood in America. She decided on that occupation because of this party and she thanks you for it everyday."  
>"Oh. I didn't know I had such a big impact on her life..Whenever you hear from her again, tell her I said thanks. She can't obiviously visit me now.."<em>  
>Ring after ring and knock after knock drove Kagome almost mad. But finally everyone was here...except InuYasha. Kagome was very sad, seeing everyone dancing with a partner except her. Everyone did a pretty good job on their costume though. Shippou was dressed as a fox, Miroku came dressed as a monk(and was all over the girls of course), but no InuYasha dressed as something. A slow song would come on and she would glance at the door, hoping he would at least drop by to say hi. It was cake time before anyone knew it and Mrs. Higurashi and Jii-chan walked into the room, part of the cake in each hand, and placed it in front of Kagome.<br>"Hope this will make up for InuYasha not being here," she whispered in Kagome's ear, "ok! Who is ready to sing Happy Birthday and eat cake?"  
>"I am!" all of the kids yelled back.<br>"Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday dear Kagome, happy birthday to you!" Everyone sung as loudly as they could.  
>"Now, make a wish!" Kagome's mother widely smiled. All the other kids had a smile on their face, even though she knew they just wanted cake and for her to hurry up. She closed her eyes and thought,'I wish InuYasha would at least come by and say hi.'<br>As soon as she blew out the candles, the doorbell rung. Kagome gasped.  
>"Go answer it sweetie. We'll hand out the cake." her mother winked. Kagome gave a wide smile and quickly ran to the door.<br>"InuYasha! My wish...er, I'm glad you came! I was starting to get worried that you got lost or something.."  
>"Haha. Well, I still have trouble finding your house in this neighborhood. Most of them look the same to me. But I'm actually late because I've been all around town looking for the perfect gift." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a medium-sized box.<br>"I didn't have time to wrap it so..here." He shoved it at Kagome and blushed.  
>"I'm not supopsed to do this but I'll go ahead and open your's first." Kagome opened the top of the box and awed in amazement.<br>"It-It's gorgeous!" She lifted the necklace out of the box and closely looked at it.  
>"It is called a Shikon Necklace and can tell two emotions. It's pink when the person wearing it is happy and turns a dark violet colour when that person is sad. Here, let me put it on you." He took the necklace from her hands and wrapped it around her neck, clasping it together.<br>"Do you like it? I mean..I don't know what girls are into and I saw this in a window display and had to get it. Something about it just made me think of you...er, it's just so pretty and..keh."  
>"Thank you, so much. I'm going to wear it forever!" She giggled and led InuYasha, dressed as a dog, into the family room to join everyone else. She ate cake happily and opened every present but nothing was as beautiful as the necklace InuYasha gave her.<br>_Kagome glanced down at her empty neck and turned away. Kami-sama ended the clip and looked over at Kagome.  
>"Your reviews on this clip?" Kami-sama asked. Kagome looked back over, tears forming around her eyes.<br>"What is wrong my child? Why are you upset?"  
>"It's just..I've remembered a few more things from my past..very very painful things. That necklace he gave me, it cost him 3 months allowance at the time. He never told me that but I found out through his brother. It was the most beautiful gift I had ever received but it <em>_had__ to be from him. I remember that time in my forgotten past and the wound reopened. We had a fight a few years after that party and I pulled the necklace from my neck and threw it on the newly polished marble floors...right in front of him..in my very own house. It shattered in so many pieces. I didn't mean for it to break. He gathered up the pieces and slammed the front door behind him and I fell to the floor in tears..we didn't speak to each other at school or anywhere until at least my 1st year of high school.."  
>"Unitl your 16th birthday? Oh yes. I remember that quite well. What a very funny moment in your lifetime!"<br>"You aren't going to show that now, are you?"  
>"Maybe later in the next chapter or so... Your next clip isn't entirely on you. Do you wish to see what happened during the whole time both of you never spoke?"<br>"A part of me says yes but the other part is unsure..."  
>"I'm going to show it anyway. Clip number three: InuYasha's Time Alone."<em>


	4. Snowball One

**INFO* **As requested from a reviewer, I put this into seperate paragraphs instead of writing it all together like I normally do. I'm so sorry if anyone else was having a hard time reading this. I've also had complaints of somewhat about update dates. OK, I don't want to sound rude but I have college and a part-time job to juggle... I just set up dates to guide me along(the dates are my days off from work). Everyone would be disappointed if I pushed writing aside and only updated maybe 4 times a month or probably even less...be happy when I do update, please? All of you help me keep sane through these very special 4 years of my life(now only 2 more since I'm a SOPHOMORE!)..everyone's reviews also make me a better person to be around and actually help my extremely low self-esteem...

sorry to get my personal life mixed in with this...continue to read :D

* * *

><p><strong>Clouded Memories<strong>

**Snowball One**

_Kami-Sama waved his hand over the cloud and another clip appeared.  
>"Oh please. Don't show this..just, don't." Kagome stood up from the rather comfortable chair and look at the bright light with sad eyes.<br>"I'm sorry my child, but this event is one of the most important that ever happened in your life. This event caused a snowball effect and is the only one really significant enough. Trust me, I hate to see you cry and wouldn't show this if I could. Rules are rules." Kagome swore she saw the light's arm cross and heard some sort of sigh. She would try to get out of this at least.  
>"But isn't there another event later than this that snowballed? Please Kami-sama!" Tears were streaming at this point. Even though she really had no idea what InuYasha had done when they weren't speaking, she had a pretty good idea in the present.<br>"I'm sorry but here we go." The clip continued from the beginning and Kagome sat back down, wiping the tears from her face, and preparing to shed more for later._

Kagome put the papers on the teacher's desk in a neat position and closed the classroom door behind her. Preparing the teacher's work wasn't all that hard but it left her at school until at least 5. She glanced at her watch, _'Almost 6..This is later than usual.'_ she thought. The hallway seemed scary when no one was around; quieter than it normally was. She continued to walk down the long hallway until she reached the steps that led to the 1st floor. Being the only 14 year old, straight 'A' student in the 8th grade wasn't all rainbows and unicorns. InuYasha and her had finally become a couple, even though it took him almost 2 years to ask her out. It seemed awkward at first but it was wonderful all around. She glanced down at the necklace she received on her 12th birthday. She never took it off as it told her mood. It was pink, so she was happy thinking about him and being at the bottom waiting for her. He always waited for her at the end of the school day and walked her home. He always said he'd never leave her too.

She took the last step and glanced around near the shoe lockers for him.  
>'He always meets me here...' Kagome looked around every corner before finally giving up. Almost near her shoe locker, a figure appeared in front of it and stood there.<br>"What do you want Koga?" Kagome said, trying to push him aside in the process. She didn't find out until after InuYasha asked her out that Koga had always liked her. Ever since news spread around, he'd always been trying to steal her away from InuYasha.  
>"I just want some sugar, sugar." He sounded really weird, more weird than usual. He let out a sigh and Kagome smelled alcohol from his breath.<br>"Koga, are you...drunk?" Kagome managed to open her locker and started taking her shoes off.  
>"I'm perfectly fine, now come here!" Koga grabbed her by the waist.<br>"Let go! InuYasha will-" Her sound was muffled by lips pressing on hers. Koga was kissing her!  
>"Stop-!" She tried to pull away but his force came stronger.<p>

"Hey Kagome, sorry I was late but I had this track meet and-" InuYasha stopped in his tracks when he saw two shadows and moaning coming from the other side of the lockers. He snuck around and gasped at what he saw. Kagome was kissing Koga! His face turned an awful shade of red and a low growl escaped from his mouth. He stomped over to where they were and pulled Koga off of Kagome; he slammed Koga into the row of lockers beside him, knocking most of them out.  
>"We are leaving. Let's go." InuYasha grabbed Kagome's wrist with a hard grip and ran out of the front door.<br>"I'm barefoot!" Kagome yelled at him.  
>"Keh!" InuYasha let out. He turned a sharp corner and ran through their short cut to Kagome's house. He dragged her inside the front door, shutting the door behind them, and sat her down on the bottom steps of the marble stairs. It was quiet for a few minuted until InuYasha finally spoke after walking back and forth between her and the front door.<p>

"Why?" he asked with anger and frustration.  
>"He came unto me." Kagome softly spoke.<br>"And you didn't bother to try and back off, much less get him off of you?" he stopped and looked down at Kagome.  
>"I tried but he was drunk and acting weird and calling me weird names.."<br>"So you thought you would take advantage of that?"  
>"No! He pulled me to him by my waist and pressed his lips on mine! Why are you acting so defensive!" She stood up on the bottom step, seeing eye to eye with InuYasha.<br>"I'm your boyfriend. Aren't I suppose to try and defend you?"  
>"Then why weren't you there when I walked out of the classroom. You know I have to do this every Monday, sometimes running late, but you weren't there-"<br>"I had a track meet! It was about nationals! You expect me to miss that?" He threw his hands in the air in rage.  
>"You said you would never leave me. You promised."<br>"I'm not some bodyguard! I am a being that has just as much important things as you do! I may not come from a fancy neighborhood like some people but-"  
>"Oh! You are bringing that into the argument again?" Kagome stomped her foot, her face turning just as red as InuYasha's.<br>"What if I am? What are you going to do?" InuYasha smirked.  
>"What if I do this?" She grabbed the necklace and snatched it off of her neck. Tears streaming from her face, she threw it as hard as she could at the floor. It was like hearing a beautiful stain glass window being smashed into millions of pieces.<br>"No.." InuYasha dropped to his knees and started picking the pieces up. Kagome just stood there in shock. The most beautiful present she had ever received broke. It changed from its happy pink to its dark violet shade in a metter of seconds. She watched as InuYasha picked up every tiny piece and placed them in his hand.

After every shattered piece was picked up, he walked passed her without a word and slammed the front door behind him Is it over between them or..? Kagome was maudlin about everything that just happened. She broked down crying right there on the newly polished marble floors. Everything over the years, ruined in a matter of minutes. She curled up in a ball on the same step and sobbed until she couldn't anymore.

_Kami-sama stopped the cloud and turned towards Kagome, seeing her surprised face._  
><em>"Why did you just show me what I just told you during the last event? My review, remember?" Kami-sama laughed.<em>  
><em>"What's so funny?"<em>  
><em>"I will show that event next, I just wanted to remind you of this."<em>  
><em>"But..I.." Kagome was confused. Didn't he just say he couldn't skip this?<em>  
><em>"This is part one of the snowballing effect. I told you I can't skip an event." The light twinkled, indicating a wink.<em>  
><em>"But-"<em>  
><em>"Shh. Now I show you the next event. He pulled a second cloud from the first cloud and waved his hand over it. Kagome smiled after she got what he did. She settled in and waited for the next clip to start.<em>


	5. Smokes

**INFO* **I thought I was going to have to post tommorrow..but here it is..even though it is short.

HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO XxYuna18xX! Hope it's a great one! ;]

* * *

><p><strong>Clouded Memories<strong>

**Smokes**

InuYasha walked past Kagome's homeroom and casually glanced through the classroom door. She was sitting alone, staring out the window that had the view of the pool. His heart was still in pieces, was Kagome's too? He saw her shift to her other side and watched her eyes widened at the sight of him. InuYasha just ignored her and continued to walk away. Kagome sighed and put her head on the desk in front of her.  
>"What's wrong?" Sango was suddenly beside her and almost scared Kagome.<br>"Oh. I really don't know.."  
>"Is it about InuYasha? You've been broken up for almost 3 months, when will you get over it? I heard he has."<br>Kagome almost fell out of her chair, "What? When did you hear that?"  
>"Rin over there just told me. She said she heard it from Miroku."<br>"That playboy? He could say anything.."  
>"But she said he said he saw it with his own eyes. 'She kinds looks like you' is the way she heard it."<br>Kagome pushed her chair back and ran out of the classroom, trying to catch up to InuYasha.

InuYasha walked up the steps to the roof and met up with Miroku and the rest of the gang. He walked over to hug Kikyo and give her a peck on the cheek, while the other guys went 'ooo'.  
>"Let me see some of that." He reached out his hand, motioning Miroku to put something there.<br>"Here ya go." Miroku placed the rolled up 420 in his hand. InuYasha took the lighter from his pocket and lit the joint he had in his mouth.  
>"That's the stuff right here." he smiled and passed it to Kikyo, who huffed and passed it back to InuYasha.<p>

Kagome ran past the stairs that led to roof and heard laughing. She ran back and walked up the steps, her head peeping up from the top so they wouldn't see her. The sight made her want to burst out in tears.  
>'InuYasha smokes! Since when?'<p>

"I'm surprised you actually started doing this with us InuYasha. When did you say you started?" Koga asked, while also smoking a joint. He noticed Kagome's head and knew she was listening.  
>"About 3 months ago..I just felt like it and went to my street corner and bought some from one of Sesshomaru's friends."<p>

Tears poured down Kagome's face as she covered her mouth and walked back down the steps. She landed on the bottom step and fell to pieces. The final bell for class to start rang but she didn't care.  
>'It's my fault. He's doing that because of me..' she kept thinking over and over.<p>

"That's all good." Miroku reached in his bag and pulled out a bag of white powder.  
>"What is that?" InuYasha passed the rest of the joint to Kikyo and she finished it off.<br>"New stuff some chick sold to me. Something called 'ecstasy'." Miorku opened the bag and took a whiff of it,"strong stuff."  
>"Got another bag?"<br>"Dude, I heard this stuff could kill you!"  
>"What have I got to live for?"<br>"Are you sure? This is some pretty strong stuff..Can you handle it?"  
>"Man, I'm sure. Besides, what's the worse that could happen?"<br>"Alright..." Miroku reached in his backpack and pulled out a small-sized bag of ecstasy. He handed it to InuYasha, who snatched it from him and stuffed it in his bag.  
>"Well, I'm skipping the day. Anyone else for that club down the road?" Miroku dropped the joint in his bag and gathered the remaining pieces.<br>"I'm all for it!" InuYasha stood up and held Kikyo close.  
>"Yeah! Let's go!" They all followed Miroku towards the steps. Kagome heard them coming and hid in the girl's bathroom that was near the stairs. She watched them pass in front of her, mascara now running down her face. All of them were high. She could even smell it. InuYasha walked passed her, without noticing, and kissed Kikyo right in front of her. His eyes were bloodshot and he smelled more different than he usually does. More tears came gushing out from her eyes. Kagome watched as all of them left the building, obviously skipping the rest of school. She didn't want it to end like this. She ran out the fromt door and grabbed InuYasha by the waist.<br>"Haha. You are tickling me! Stop.." InuYasha giggled.  
>"Snap out of it!" Kagome looked in his once amber eyes. She couldn't tell who he was anymore.<br>"He doesn't want your skank ass. Go back to your books!" Kikyo pulled Kagome off of InuYasha and ran to catch up with Miroku and the rest of the group.  
>Kagome sat there in shock.<br>She really didn't want it to end this way.

_Kami-sama ended the video and heard sobbing coming from behind him.  
>"Please don't cry. It was the past."<br>"But this effected the future-er present now. That habit of his is what tore us apart in the long run."  
>"I want you to calm down and think about what I'm about to say."<br>"Fine.." Kagome wiped her face and tried to saty calm.  
>"Do you remember your 16th birthday party after party?"<br>Kagome sat and thought real hard. Like she said before, she blocked most of her past out. After a few minutes, her eyes gazed at Kami-sama and more tears came to her.  
>"You remembered?"<br>"Oh please! Don't show that! No! Not that! Anything but that! Please skip that horrible night!"  
>"Alas, I can't. It is very important."<br>"NO! IT ISN'T!" Kagome screamed at the top of her lungs. She held her legs close to her and balled her eyes out.  
>"I know how you feel but-"<br>"But nothing! Where is the exit to this place? I'm leaving!" Kagome stood up from the chair and walked through a fog of clouds. She kept walking until she reached the same room where she had been.  
>"You can't leave until all events have been presented and we've judged. Now, this event is kind of long so you might as well get comfortable." Kami-sama poofed up a pillow and blanket made up of clouds. He sent them over to Kagome and pressed play for the next clip: Kagome's 16th Birthday, Before and After Party.<em>


	6. Kagome's 16th Birthday: Before and After

**INFO* **This chapter was so fun to write but sad too. I dedicate this chapter to one of my best friends since high school. The same exact thing happened to her and her ex-boyfriend. It was tragic but I helped her through it when her parents weren't supportive at all.  
>I love you Lindsay! (P.S. she's the room mate I dog on all the time.. She does it back though.. xD)<p>

Wow, this is LONG..just realized..

* * *

><p><strong>Clouded Memories<strong>

**Kagome's 16th Birthday: Before and After Party**

2 years have gone by and only Kagome knows InuYasha's little secret. They haven't spoken since then and now Kagome's birthday is tommorrow. She has enough to worry about. Kagome went down the aisle that was labeled "Party Supplies."  
>"So much to choose from.." Sango jumped from one thing to the other, 'oos' and 'ahhs' escaping her mouth every few seconds.<br>"I don't know which to pick.." Kagome walked over to the right side to check out the oranges and yellows.  
>"Well, you kind of did wait until the last minute..Your party is tommorrow.."<br>"I know..At least you are here to help me." She sniffed an orange candle and immediately put it back with a sour face," Ew..smells like pumpkin pie.."  
>"I love pumpkin pie!" Sango ran over to sniff it and almsot melted with joy.<br>"But it isn't your party.." Kagome dragged her away from the candle adn placed her in front of the streamers.  
>"What colour scheme did you want?"<br>"Uh..Silver and green..?"  
>"Okay. I'll pick out some really pretty ones!" Sango went through everyone, trying to find the perfect set of streamers.<br>Kagome's ringtone caught her attention and she immediately opened it.

"Ohayo mama!"  
>"Hello Kagome-chan!"<br>"Do you need anything? Oh, I'm just shopping for the party tommorrow.."  
>"I actually need you home. It is getting late and ji-chan had a surprise for you!"<br>"Well, okay. Be home in a little bit. Sayonara!"

Kagome sighed and shoved her phone in the open bag.  
>"Let's go Sango! Mama wants me home. You staying the night?"<br>"Aw..I almost had one picked out. Yeah, I am." She slowly walked back over to where Kagome was standing and both girls headed out the front door to her car.

Kagome jiggled her key in the lock and opened the door to find it really dark.  
>"Where is everyone?" Kagome felt for the light switch on the wall beside her and flipped it up. Her mother, grandfather, Souta and even Sango yelled "Happy Early Birthday!" in surprise.<br>"Oh my!" Kagome looked around the family room at the decorations that were hung up.  
>"Are you surprised? Sango said you wanted the colours silver and green as the masquerade colours. Oh Kagome! You are turning 16 tommorrow!" Her mother went over and hugged Kagome tight, a few tears escaping.<br>"Oh mama..I love you too." Kagome hugged back, enjoying the short, teary moment before gawking over the decor.  
>"I love the discoball even though it kind of doesn't fit in.."<br>"We couldn't decide but Souta insisted!"  
>"Thanks Souta. What would I do without you?" She ruffled his hair and turned to Sango," let's go try on the dresses and masks for them!"<br>"That sounds awesome! Come on!" Both of them ran up the stairs like little kids running to a brand new candy store.

Sango and her had already picked out their gowns and masks a week before. It took them about 6 stores before both decided on a dress. Kagome picked out an emerald green ballgown that had a strapless sweetheart top and was beaded with diamonds. Sango also had a strapless sweetheart ballgown decked out with beaded diamonds except it was the prettiest shade of purple and the 'skirt' was tulle. Kagome and Sango both picked up their matching silver masks and gracefully, like princesses, walked down the marble staircase with a huge smile on each of their faces.  
>"Both of you look gorgeous! You did wonderful jobs at picking them out!" Kagome's mother cried out.<br>"A bit too beautiful.." Kagome heard ji-chan mention. She just laughed it off and spun around in a circle. Everything felt right..like it was in its place.

The next day was a very hectic one. Everyone was running all over the place, placing decor over here and asking each other what songs should be played. Mrs. Higurashi finally confirmed the cake order and food list. Sango and Kagome finally had the guest list complete of who is coming and who are just dropping by to give a gift. Ji-chan was blessing the whole house and making poor Souta help him. It was just not your typical day.  
>"I really want to sleep now.." Sango yawned about the same time as Kagome's cat, Buyo.<br>"At least all the decorations are up, the cake is ordered, and the guest list is done.." Kagome sprawled out over the couch and sighed. Both of them were a hot mess, including Mrs. HIgurashi. Sango rolled over and glanced at the clock.  
>"4:30! The party starts at 6! I call the nice shower with all the heads near the den!" Sango jumped up and ran pretty fast for someone who jsut said they wanted to sleep..<br>Kagome's feet hurt and she really didn't want to walk up all the stairs to her bedroom.  
>"Ugh...You are so mean Sango!" She slowly got up and walked up the stairs to take a shower and get ready for the party.<p>

"I already hear a lot of people downstairs.." Kagome fixed her earring for the 3rd time and slipped her shoes on.  
>"Yeah but you are fianlly 16! Ready for the 'grand entrance'?" Sango smiled and grabbed her mask off the vanity.<br>"Here we go." Kagome put her mask up to her face and followed Sango out the door.  
>Music stopped for a second and Kagome heard her mother's voice over the speakers downstairs.<br>"Coming to you now is the queen of this party and her best friend, Kagome and Sango!" Everyone clapped and hooted as the girls gracefully walked down the steps. Kagome glanced at all the people, her classmates and so on, dressed in tuxedos and ball gowns along with a mask. That fire she had for InuYasha so long ago had finally burnt out. At that moment, thoughts of him vanished and she really didn't want him to be here. She ran over to her mother and placed the mic up to her mouth.  
>"I want to thank everyone for coming. A Sweet 16 is a very special event that should be celebrated with friends family. Not everyone could be here tonight but I know their spirit is here as well. Again, thanks so much." Kagome smiled as everyone clapped and the music started back up.<br>"Great speech hon." Her mother dragged Ji-chan back into the kitchen and gave a wink.  
>"Now, let's mingle with everyone and party!" Sango yelled and joined in when 'The Cupid Shuffle' played. Kagome just sat there and watched everyone have a great time.<p>

The flame is flickering again. Her heart hurt so much. She didn't tell anyone, not even Sango, but she placed an invitation in InuYasha's mailbox a few days ago. All the guys here were almost dressed alike except their masks were different shapes and colours. She occasioanlly smiled at the passing people and thanked everyone who gave their compliments. She started to go and grab some punch but the doorbell rang. Kagome stood in her tracks and froze. Was it InuYasha? She ran over to the door and opened it with a big smile on her face that soon faded. No one was there. She almost closed the door before she noticed a piece of folded paper laying on the 'Welcome' mat. She quickly opened it and read the sloppy handwriting.

Dear Kagome,  
>I received your invite when I opened the mailbox this morning. I am so sorry that I couldn't make it but you know how I am about these things. I'm going to fetch your present in a little bit and after your party, can you come over to my house for an after party with friends? I'd really love for you to come. I'll be waiting.<p>

Sincerely,  
>InuYasha<p>

Kagome refolded the paper, her smile appearing on her face again. She glanced at the clock.  
>"6:48. The party doesn't end until almost 11..Hope he is still waiting.." She put the note in the little drawer of the table beside her and happily continued on with the party. A few hours or so passed before her mother came through, rolling a cart the birthday cake was on into the room.<br>"Oh mama! It's beautiful!" Kagome gawked over the nice size cake. It was a gorgeous green, 3 tier cake, with a silver '16' on top.  
>"You know the drill everyone!" Mrs. Higurashi started to sing 'Happy Birthday' and everyone soon joined in," now, make a wish."<br>"Ohk!" Kagome closed her eyes, made a wish, and blew out the giant '16'. Her mother started to cut the cake and Kagome walked over to the table that was piling over with presents.  
>"Open mine first!" Sango yelled, her mouth overstuffed with cake.<br>"Is it the silver one with 'open me first' written all over the bag?" Everyone laughed, including Kagome. She pulled out the tissue paper and reached in the bag.  
>"Aw! It's cute!" Kagome held up a crystal, small bear figurine. It was a girl and was holding up a fair pink heart.(anyone interested, it looks like this: . I suck at descriptions.)<br>Kagome opened up the other presents, laughing at a few and in awe at others.  
>"Well, that's it. I will treasure all of these! Thanks everyone!" Kagome was surrounded by wrapping paper, bags, and tissue paper. A few more songs played while the mess was being cleared up. Kagome couldn't stop glancing at the clock every few minutes. It was almost 10:30 and her heart wouldn't stop fluttering.<p>

Almost all the food and punch were gone when the party ended a little after 11. Kagome, of course, gave her thanks to everyone as they went through the front door.  
>"And thank you for the cute picture!" She smiled and waved as Rin ran to her car. She closed the door and walked over at the mess that stared straight at her.<br>"I will clean this up tommorrow. And you are helping me Sango. Don't think I don't see you trying to leave." Kagome gave her creepy smile at Sango, who was almost out the door.  
>"Heh. I'm always here for you!" Sango smiled back and ran up the stairs to get changeed in her pajamas.<br>"Now for me to head to InuYasha's house." She grabbed her car keys by the door andd almost made it when her mother came through.  
>"Where are you going?" Mrs. Higurashi frowned.<br>"InuYasha has a present for me at his house. He told me to come get it."  
>"Oh. Well..just grab it and come right back. It is too late for you to be out. Where is Sango?"<br>"Upstairs changing. I'll be right back. Promise." Kagome flashed her a smile and continued out the door to her car.

Kagome turned down InuYasha's street, her heart thumping faster when his house came in view. She pulled up in the driveway and turned the car off, it now pitch black, except for one streetlight that wasn't even fully lit that was placed across the road.  
>"I guess Sesshomaru isn't home. His car is nowhere." Kagome knocked on the front door. It was a chilly August night and being in a dress didn't help any. She heard the door unlock and finally opened. InuYasha stood there, leaning against the door frame.<br>She tucked a loose hair behind her ear and blushed,"Hey InuYasha."  
>"Well hello beautiful." InuYasha smiled back. Kagome noticed right away that his words were kind of slurred.<br>"Are you okay?" Kagome also smelt an awful smell coming from inside.  
>"Come on in pretty lady." InuYasha grabbed her wrist and pulled her through the open door.<br>"Hello Kagome." Kouga, Miroku, a few others from Kouga's group, and Kikyo said at the same time.  
>"Hi. What are you all doing here?" She glanced at the object that was in the middle of their circle," is that a hookah pipe?"<br>"Suuuuuuuuuuuure." Miorku giggled.  
>"Why are you wearing a shopping cart?" Kikyo asked. She walked over and started touching the ballgown's skirt.<br>"I'm not wearing a shopping cart..It's a ballgown. InuYasha, where is my present? My mom wants me home.." Kagome pulled Kikyo away from her dress and walked over to InuYasha. He was buried deep in beer bottles.  
>"Aw, can't your pretty face stay longer? Fine.." InuYasha stumbled to his feet and knocked Kagome off of hers.<br>"InuYasha! You smell of alchohol! Get off of me!" Kagome tried to pull him off of her but he felt somewhat heavier.  
>"NO. You said you wanted your present and you are getting it." He started to unlace her bodice but Kagome pulled away.<br>"InuYasha! Your drunk! Stop!" She tried for the door but Miroku and Kouga pulled her back to InuYasha.  
>"We can do it the easy way or the hard way. You broke my heart, Higurashi Kagome." The others in the group walked over and hald Kagome down, even Kikyo, but she was high and didn't know what the fuck was going on anyway.<br>"Please no. InuYasha!" He finished unlacing her top and pulled it away, revealing her bare chest(in case some didn't know, one can wear a bodice without a bra because it has amazing support!).  
>"My, you are very pretty, aren't you? How could we have fallen apart? How could I have lost someone like you?" He breathed onto her neck and his eyes started to turn demonic red. Somehow, he managed to rip off her skirt in the process.<p>

After that, everything was a blur. Tears were flying everywhere, whimpers were heard throughout, and she felt a sharp but pleasant pain. The horrifying event knocked her unconscious. She lay there, feeling empty and dirty. Her breathing slowed and her body was lifeless. The best event every girl dreams, was her most horrifying. Kagome wanted to stop time. She wanted it to rewind to the before party. She was just filled with regret and.. loneliness? Yes, she felt lonely. Her mother's voice bursted through the darkness and brought her back to life.  
>"Kagome? Kagome! Doctor! Doctor! She's awake!" She heard the patter of many feet come up to her and check everything. Vital signs, blood pressure, you name it.<br>"Wha-"  
>"Shh. Talk later. Those bad people are in jail right now, especially InuYasha." His name echoed and it led back to that event.<br>"No! INUYASHA! GET AWAY!" Kagome screamed out. Some nurses ran over to calm her down but it didn't work.  
>"She is probably having terrors about that night. It may take months or years before she will speak about it or even get over it." the doctor informed.<br>"We'll try to do our best and not pressure her too much." Mrs. Higurashi watched as the nurses put some liquid through a tube that made Kagome fall asleep immediately. It became much more quiet after that.

_Kami-Sama looked over at Kagome and her horrified face.  
>"You have no idea what you've just done."she spat out.<br>"I know what I've done. And there is more.."  
>"No. You aren't serious? You are going to show that to me. I've lived through it, you haven't. All of this is causing me more pain than you realize.." Kagome stood up and looked Kami-sama, she guessed, in the eye.<br>"I know plenty. Sit down and watch the next clip: Tragic Birth?"._


	7. Tragic Birth?

**INFO* **To answer any questions or already assumptions: Yes, my characters are OOC most of the time. I can't help it because I love creating somewhat new personalities for everyone.  
>Sorry if you don't like InuYasha right now... -.-' It gets better, I promise :)<br>Also, I hate making up people that weren't in the series so I called the baby Aka-chan. It isn't the baby's real name because that means 'baby' in Japanese..I guess it could be but Kagome just called the baby that.. Hope you enjoy this read!  
>Again, dedicated to Lindsay!(Her baby was a girl too. She was going to name her Alexis and call her 'Alex' for short.) :D<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Clouded Memories<strong>

**Tragic Birth?**

Kagome just couldn't get comfortable. She tried lying on her back, her left side, and her right side, but no position would work.  
>"You are very stubborn.." she whispered. The best position she decided was to just sit up and lean on her pillow. 6 months had passed since the incident but she blurred out most of it. Mrs. Higurashi didn't push her to tell about what happened which was nice in some sense. The whole family practically ignored it and acted ike it never happened. But only a few months ago did the big question come up.<p>

"I am so full." Souta smiled and ate his last bit of noodles.  
>Kagome just quietly ate her meal while her mama and Ji-chan watched her.<br>"Uh, Souta, go upstairs and run a bath." Souta nodded and scooted his chair back before dashing up the stairs.  
>"We want to talk to you about uh.." Her mother was a little hesitant. She had made a promise to herself she wouldn't bring up the incident but it is around that time.<br>"About that baby." Ji-chan bursted out. Kagome dropped her fork when she heard 'baby'. She picked up her napkin and gently rubbed the area around her mouth. She would try and be calm no matter what. She remembered from her Child Development class that too much stress isn't good for babies.  
>"Yes."<br>"We want to know what you want to do with the baby." Her mother finished saying. Kagome had never really thought about it but she was so against abortion.  
>"I'll have the baby, I guess." Kagome slurped a noddle from her bowl and wiped her mouth again.<br>"You are 16! You have no business raising a child when you are one yourself!" Ji-chan was angry now. He stood up from the table and looked Kagome directly in the eyes.  
>"Let us remember that it isn't my fault and you should just keep your mouth closed and sit down, Ji-chan! It's my body and I can do what I want to with it!" Kagome yelled back.<br>"Both of you sit down. I thought we said we would handle this in a mature manner." Mrs. Higurashi said to Ji-chan.  
>"But she is being stubborn about the whole ordeal!"<br>"If Kagome wants to have the baby and then maybe give it up for adoption, she can. It is her decision." Mrs. Higurashi looked back over at Kagome but saw she was already halfway up the stairs.  
>"We'll start to homeschool once you start to show." Her mother finally said and started to clean off the table with Ji-chan right behind her, mumbling off randomly to himself.<p>

Since she decided she probably wouldn't get any sleep tonight, she turned on the lamp beside her and reached for the new book she bought yesterday.  
>"Your Growing Baby: Month after Month.." she read out loud and flipped the cover over. It had everything about a baby you possibly had any questions about. From conception to birth and so on, even tips about nursing.<br>"I can't wait to see you in a few months. Tommorrow after the check-up, we'll go visit your daddy. Would you like that?" Kagome asked and gasped when she felt a foot kick,"I guess that means yes.." She laughed and continued to read on about "How to Pick Your Baby's Name!".

Somehow, Kagome managed to fall asleep sometime during the night. She woke up to a bright light shining on her eyelids. She hated that her bed was positioned right where the sun shone through every morning through the pink, sheer curtains.  
>"Your appointment is in an hour. You overslept." Her mother casually said, walking past her doorway.<br>"What!" Kagome quickly jumped out of bed and shoved her closet doors to the side.  
>"Nope. No. Hideous. Doesn't fit. I really need to go to that cute maternity boutique downtown.." Kagome rumaged through her closet, trying to find something decent to wear. She settled on a pair of jeans and a sweater that she received for her birthday.<br>"I'm off for the checkup. Then I'm going to see InuYasha." Kagome yelled from the front door.  
>"Wait! Kagome! Do you want me to come with you? What if something happens when you are with InuYasha? Stress isn't good at all!" Mrs. Higurashi ran over to where Kagome was.<br>"Just meet me in the parking lot and walk me in." Kagome grabbed her keys from the hook by the door.  
>"Just be careful, please?"<br>"I will. Love you." She kissed her mother on the cheek and closed the door behind her before walking to the car.

"Everything seems quite normal, Mrs. Higurashi. Your baby is healthy." The technician continued to rub around Kagome's jelly-slick belly.  
>"That is so good to hear. I've been having a few pains down there but since you said everything is fine, I'll not worry." Kagome smiled when she saw her baby on the screen beside her.<br>"And you're sure you don't want to know the gender? Most expectant mothers do.."  
>"No, I want it to be a surprise. Can I have a copy of the ultrasound to carry to the father?"<br>"Of course you can! I'll be right back." The technician turned off the machine and left the room.  
>"You are alright, Aka-chan('baby' in Japanese.). She said you are healthy." Kagome rubbed her stomach and laughed when felt a kick. The technician soon entered and gave a printed copy of the baby to Kagome.<br>"I picked out the one that you could barely tell the gender."  
>"Thanks so much!" Kagome sat up and slipped her flipflops on.<br>"Your next appointment for the doctor is in 2 weeks. We'll call you to notify the date. Good luck!" The technician waved as Kagome wabbled out the door and a few more doors before exiting the building.  
>"You make me look like someone blew up a balloon and just stuck it in me. I look so odd.." she giggled at the thought and started the car.<br>"I think visiting time is at 11. We'll make it just in time, Aka-chan." She backed out of the parking space and drove to the main road.

She knew the place by heart almost. Even though she's only been once, it is so familiar. She saw her mother's car in the parking lot and pulled up beside her.  
>"Are you ready?" Her mother asked, pulling her purse on her shoulder.<br>"Yeah." Kagome closed the car door and walked with her mother to the front door, a police officer waiting.  
>"Hello Ms. and Mrs. Higurashi. Are you here for the visitation with Mr. Taisho?" The handsome officer smiled.<br>"Yes, Hojo. Here are our driver's license and we have no pockets to put anything in." Kagome annoyingly said.  
>"I can see that. Go through the metal detector anyway and put your purses on the belt." He pointed through the door while looking at the driver's license. Kagome sighed and walked after her mother through the detector.<br>"I hate doing this. It's like they expect a pregnant lady to be carrying knives and other weaponary.." Kagome scoffed. Officer Hojo walked back to them and handed them their licenses back.  
>"You know the drill..You have an hour, Kagome and you can stay here, Mrs. Higurashi."<br>"Ok. You go on Kagome. I'll be here." She sat down in one of the chairs of the lobby while Kagome made her way to the back.

It was kind of creepy here. She always hated prisons and even words related to it. She thought of prison, she thought of her father. Not that he was IN prison technically. He was a police officer and worked here(explains why Hojo knows both of them). She continued to walk down until until she saw "Visitation Room" printed on the label of the door. Kagome took a deep breath in and slowly let it out before opening the door. She started to walk to the last 'cubicle', the one she had come to know so well. As always, everyone is staring at her.  
>"Probably thinking what they usually think:'What's a pregnant girl doing here?',''Isn't she too young to visit?', or something like 'I bet she's visiting the Father.'." Kagome thought. She finally made her way and sat down. A few seconds later, the door on the other side of the glass opened, revealing a cop carrying Aka-chan's father towards Kagome.<p>

The cop un-cuffed InuYasha and left only saying 'one hour'. It was awkward for a few minutes before the ice was broken.  
>"I've missed you..I think about you everyday and the baby.." He couldn't look her in the eyes. It was too painful to know her facial expression.<br>"I just went to get a checkup. Aka-chan is doing fine..The baby was excited when I said we were visiting 'daddy' today. The baby kicked." Kagome rubbed her stomach and smiled. InuYasha missed her warm smile.  
>"That's great! Have you found out the gender?"<br>"I don't want to know until after the birth." Kagome reached in her purse for the picture.  
>"That's stupid. Why don't you want to know? I want to know.." He mumbled.<br>"This is the baby." She slid the photograph through the little opening of the glass,"Aka-chan has your ears and nose.." she softly said. InuYasha took the picture and glanced at it real hard.  
>"All I see is a black blob with horns on top of a shaded grey region." He turned it ever which way, trying to find the baby.<br>"How can you not see the baby? Here." She took it away from InuYasha and pointed out the baby to him and the ears, which he thought were horns.  
>"Oh! I see the baby now." He smiled when he did see the cute ears.<br>"It took you long enough. I wish you were there to watch her scroll all over my stomach..."  
>"I know..but I have all of these charges against me. I'm looking at 20+ years.."<br>"Whose fault is that? Not mine."  
>"Actually..."<br>"Are you really saying that it's MY fault you are in here?"  
>"You did read the note Kikyo put at your door and you did come over."<br>"But I wasn't the one who was high and drunk out of my mind! Because of you, I am so afraid. I am being homeschooled, I have no friends because everyone left, and I have nightmares every night. What if this baby is a girl or even boy? I won't let them do anything because I will be so over protective of them! It will all be because of you!" Kagome yelled.  
>"I am so sorry I ruined your perfect rich life! I am so sorry I moved here so long ago, searching for a friend. But then caught you cheating on me with Kouga!"<br>"Because you were late, he got to me. I thought this was over when it happened. But it was only 3 months and you were with Kikyo, smoking and drinking! I thought you hated her because she was a slut!"  
>"She was but she kept me late that day. I wasn't at a track meet. She did the same thing Kouga did to you but I got mad."<br>"You kissed Kikyo?" Kagome felt her heart being stabbed. It was quiet until InuYasha quietly said," Yes."  
>"You kissed her but broke up with me because the same thing happened with Kouga? What difference do you see there! Huh? What is so different between that? She got you caught up in that illegal mess and then you did this to me! I hate you so much Taisho InuYasha!" Kagome yelled at the top of her lungs and stood up from the chair. She stuffed the picture back in her purse and clutched it.<br>"I don't care if you get a life sentence or get on death row. I am getting a restraining order and you will never see this child or me again!" Kagome started to walk away but she felt that familiar sharp pain in her lower abdomen. She grabbed her stomach and tried to walk but it hurt so much.  
>"Kagome!" InuYasha cried out. He stood back and was about to jump over the glass but cops surrounded and handcuffed him. He watched Kagome collapse on the floor, other cops crowding her and yelling out "Call the paramedics!" and "She's knocked unconcious!" Hojo came running through with Kagome's mother. InuYasha cried out her name when he heard her mother yell through all the madness," She's bleeding badly!"<br>"The baby!" He yelled and tried to escape from their grasp but the cops already took him back to his cell before returning to where the paramedics were now carrying Kagome off.

_Memories of that day and a few months before flooded through Kagome's mind as she watched herself being carried off. Kami-sama stopped the clip just in time, right before the surgery.  
>"Your reviews on this clip?"<br>"This was the most horrific thing that ever happened. I was so happy and ready to give birth to Aka-chan. I blame that miscarriage on myself, not InuYasha. I became all stressed out and angry and upset. Aka-chan just went into distress and wouldn't come out so I lost the baby. I never even knew the gender..." Kagome sobbed softly to herself. Kami-sama smiled and nodded to the angel that was behind Kagome.  
>"Okaa-san." the little angel said. Kagome's eyes widened as she turned around and saw the cutest baby girl she had ever seen. She had long, black hair, the cutest button nose and the prettiest brown eyes but she strangely resembled InuYasha and Kagome.<br>"Who are you?" She wiped a few tears from her eyes, clearing up her vision.  
>"I am your's and otou-san's baby.I'm known here as Aka-chan, since that is all you called me. I just wanted to say that it isn't your fault that you lost me. I loved being with you every second of the day, even if was for just 6 months. You are a wonderful mother." Then the little angel flew over and kissed Kagome on the cheek before flying off.<br>"Thank you, Kami-sama." Now she was crying tears of joy. The regret she had held all these years was no more because she heard Aka-chan say it wasn't," I now can live with myself a little more and I know that Aka-chan was in fact a girl. I thank you so much."  
>"You are very welcome, Kagome. You were only 16 when all of this happened but you stayed strong, right?"<br>"I had to see a psychologist for a while after the loss but I soon recovered and didn't see InuYasha for years and I mean years."  
>"Let's move on. This next one is happy. Your high school graduation."<em>


	8. Happy Halloween!

**INFO* **I am so sorry this is terribly late. Long story short, Lindsay dragged me out of the house yesterday to the pumpkin patch (she's such a kid!) because she wanted to carve a few. She literally dragged me away from the computer, to the car, and told me to drive her to the pumpkin patch. She sucks at carving, just saying.  
>She carved Sebastian from Black Butler[: It's on my tumblr if ya wanna see(check homepage).<p>

Also, I changed the chapter around. Why not do a Halloween chapter? So, enjoy this Halloween Special!

* * *

><p><strong>Clouded Memories<strong>

**Happy Halloween!**

"Are you sure this doesn't make me look fat?" Sango turned around and looked at herself in Kagome's mirror. Kagome sighed but it was Sango's fault after all. She insisted on the Wonder Woman costume.  
>"You look fine! You picked it out, even though I was against it.."<br>"I know but it was so cute! How do you like yours?" She sprayed more hairspray until Kagome knew for sure that her hair was officially more flammable.  
>"It is nice but this hakama is getting on my nerves!" Kagome fixed the bottoms and finally tied it with an obi.<br>"Well, you wanted to be a miko and I said nothing." Sango smiled and put the tiara on her around her forehead.  
>"Oh shut up." She lightly pushed her and laughed.<br>"I'm just happy our brothers decided on their costumes. They were worse than girls trying to pick out prom dresses!"  
>"I think the Tweedledum and Tweedledee costumes fit them perfectly!" Both girls bursted out in laughter.<br>"Haha! We need to go, it's getting dark. Come on Wonder Woman." They hooked arms, grabbed their bags, and headed downstairs where everyone was waiting.

"What took you so long? It's already dark and you know the best candy goes first." Souta spouted. Kohaku just nodded along with him.  
>Kagome thumped him on the head, "We didn't have to agree to take you trick-or-treating."<br>"Let's just go." The boys head out the door, the girls following them.  
>"Please be careful! Call if anything happens, you know that! Also, stay near the streetlights and never leave each other!" Mrs. Higurashi yelled after them. She closed the door and went back to the kitchen, preparing for her own little Halloween party.<p>

They haven't even been through 10 houses before they boys' bags were already full.  
>"I love our neighborhood. The best candy!" Souta and Kohaku went a little further ahead to the next house, chatting about candy and who has the most.<br>"I really hate Halloween.." Kagome tied her obi for the 6th time, trying to keep the bottoms on.  
>"I just love dressing up and getting candy." Sango continued to look through her bag, separating the good candy from the bad. Kagome just mumbled something under her breath. She began to think about the Halloween she had only a few years ago, right before the break up.<p>

"Please go trick-or-treating with me!" Kagome yelled, standing outside InuYasha's front door.  
>"No!" He yelled back. He already told her he wasn't going and that was final.<br>"Please! I'm already wearing mine.." She twirled around, her red skirt flaring out. Kagome decided on being Little Red Ridinghood and wanted InuYasha to be the wolf but he was so against it.  
>"No! I hate Halloween and your costume idea!" He stared at the wolf costume that was hanging up beside him. No way in hell he was going as a wolf.<br>"Fine." She evily smiled and stepped away from the door.  
>"Fine!" He yelled.<br>"I'll just go back in my car and drive back home or maybe I'll just drive down the block from my house and ask Kouga if he-"  
>"We will go without him." InuYasha stood in the open doorway, dressed in the wolf costume.<br>"I knew you would warm up to the idea." Kagome grabbed his arm and put it around her.  
>"You are so clever and stubborn. Maybe that's why I fell for you.." He chuckled and gave her a peck on the lips.<br>"Let's go, scary wolf." InuYasha picked her up and placed her on his shoulders.  
>"Ah! I'm going to be eaten!" She yelled out.<br>"You are a weird chick." He started walking down the road, ready to grab some candy with his girl.

A tear trickled down her cheek without her knowing it unitl Sango pointed it out.  
>"Are you crying? Are you ok?" Sango stopped in front of her.<br>"I'm fine. Where are the boys?"  
>"The are over-" Sango looked behind her where they were supposed to be.<br>"Sango! Where are they?" Kagome yelled. She grabbed Sango by the wrist and ran down the street, calling each boys name.  
>"What if something bad happened and poof!" Kagome sat on the driveway of a house and started crying. That's all she felt she could do.<br>"Me too! We are dead.." Sango cried along with her.  
>"Excuse me pretty ladies but are these yours?" a male voice said behind them. Kagome immediately shot up and turned around.<br>"Kouga!" She looked at the house behind him. Yeah, she somehow ended up at his house.  
>"Kohaku! You are in so much trouble!" Sango grabbed both boys and walked back towards Kagome's house.<br>"Yes. It has been a while." Kouga smiled his 'Kagome Smile', as Kagome described, at her.  
>"Yeah. I'll just go..I'm sure you are busy with.."<br>"Do you want to come in? The party just started and I'm sure there is room for one more."  
>"No, I'm fine. I need to get back home."<br>"I can walk you."  
>"What would a party be without the host?" Kagome smirked.<br>"I guess you are right. See you at school?"  
>"Maybe." Kagome turned and continued down the road, trying to catch up with the rest of the gang.<br>"You will be mine, Higurashi Kagome." Kouga smiled and headed back into the party.

_"I really hate Halloween." Kami-sama commented.  
>"But the sad thing is, Kami-sama, is that I fell for him. Not long after that meet, we started dating and it lasted for a surprisingly long time. All through our senior year and through college."<br>"I know. Do you remember your graduation from college? Quite a memorable moment."_


	9. Graduation

**INFO* **Finally gathered the strength to write something. Sorry if it doesn't meet your normal standards but I tried and I added some humor, though I can't really write comedy at all..also, sorry for the KougaxKagome in this chapter but it's only this chapter, I promise. Enjoy[:

OH, 4 more chapters after this one, then a week off for Thanksgiving(I'm traveling home), and a new story the following MONDAY! I already have an idea but I'm building on it :D

* * *

><p><strong>Clouded Memories<strong>

**Graduation**

_"Oh yes! I remember this!" Kagome laughed. Kami-sama just smiled and continued with the clip._

"We are graduating tommorrow!" the group yelled out. College graduation was the next day so they were all at Kouga's place celebrating. Everyone surprisingly got along well together. Kagome never thought she would end up with Kouga for this long. How many years was it? 5 or 6 but she just quietly kept it to herself. The last she heard from InuYasha was that tragic day. She just stopped going to visit. But he will always be her first.

"What's wrong Kagome?" Sango leaned in closer and examined her face,"Kouga, what did you do to her last night?"  
>"I swear I just took her out to dinner and we went back here! Nothing else happened!"<br>"Hmm.." Sango narrowed her eyes. She sort of got along with him but there was always something she just didn't like about him..  
>"It's true, Sango. We went to our anniversary dinner and we went back here to crash..I was just thinking about stuff but I'm fine now!" She sheepishly smiled.<br>"Whatever you say Kagome..Miroku, grab the beer from the fridge! Let's start this party!" Sango hollered.  
>'They're like a married couple..' Kagome chuckled at the thought.<p>

They really did act like a married couple though. Miroku didn't confess to Sango until after the first year of college when it finally hit him that he loved Sango. Of course Kagome was the first person Sango told and it just kind of leaked out to the others.  
>"I can't find it!" Miroku yelled from the little kitchen.<br>"It's behind the cake!" Sango yelled back," look harder!"  
>"I still can't find it! Come here and help me." Miroku poked his head out from behind the wall.<br>"If you want something done, do it yoursself.." she mumbled while getting up from the floor.  
>"I don't see how they stay together.." Kagome looked up at Kouga and laughed.<br>"Well, they do say opposites attract." A warm smile was returned.  
>"Maybe that's why we fell for each other..because I really hated you all throughout high school.."<br>"As did I..only for a little while though." He leaned in and pecked Kagome on the lips which eventually turned into a full make-out session.

"We have the-" Sango stopped mid-sentence," get a room for crying out loud!" She ran over to the entangled couple and sat right on top of them.  
>"I can't breathe! Sango get up!" Kagome's voice muffled.<br>"Oh get up Sango. That was really cute." Miroku walked over and dragged Sango off of them.  
>"Sorry." Kagome wiped under her lip and snuggled against Kouga's chest.<br>"Let's celebrate!" Miroku opened up a beer for everyone and handed them to each person.  
>"To the future! May our lives be long-lived!" He held up his glass and so did everyone else.<br>"May our lives be long-lived!" They said in unison and each took a sip. But not soon after did everything really start to get weird.

Sango and Kagome were never much into alcoholic drinks so of course they still had their first one not even finished. They sat on the bed, laughing so hard, watching the performance that was being put on by the other drunks.  
>"Oh look! I'm a ballerina! Tee hee!" Kouga had on Sango's ballerina tutu and was spinning around in circles, while on the other hand..<br>"Curse you evil ballerina! I shall punish you in the name of the Moon!" Miroku was pointing the broomstick at Kouga, pretending to be Sailor Moon and shouting commands such as "Moon Crystal Power!"  
>"How does he even know that anime?" Kagome manged to whisper to Sango through cries.<br>"I made him watch the whole series with me last month! Oh look!"  
>Somehow, the show progressed into a Soap Opera. Kouga had Miroku in his arms and was crying hysterically.<br>"Sarah! You loved me and I loved you! Don't go! Don't die on me Sarah!" Kouga cried out. Miroku weakly looked up and gave his only response before passing out," Oh Johnny. I've always wanted to bear your children.."  
>"No! SARAH!" He yelled out before passing out too. Both girls busted out laughing until they couldn't laugh anymore.<br>"I am so glad we took pictures because this is great blackmail!" Sango smiled, going through her camera.  
>"And we have proof! Well, it's almost 2. I guess we should get to sleep too."<br>"Yeah.." Sango climbed up to the top bunk and covered herself,"goodnight Kagome."  
>"Goodnight girl." Kagome reached over and turned off the wall light, a tear slipping out shortly before going to sleep.<p>

Kagome walked up the short set of stairs when she heard her name over the speaker. While taking her diploma from the dean, she smiled back at her family and finally walked off. She was officially an adult ready to go out and make a difference in the world of archery. Yes, she had long ago decided to become a professional archer and was going to teach it at her old high school. Maybe it will turn for the better after all.

_Kami-sama stopped the clip and turned to Kagome, who was still caught up in the soap opera scene.  
>"Your reviews, please."<br>"This was great amusement at the time but sadly, Kouga and I split a few weeks after we graduated. He said I was 'always too busy for him' and that 'I never got to see him much'. Please! I moved out of that lazy, jobless ass's place and moved in with Sango after she made me tell her over and over that she was right all along about him."  
>"I know this but at least you had fun. This next one just so happens to take place 7 years later. Do you remember anything?"<br>"Well, I landed that job at the high school when I turned 22 and a few years after was when.." Her facial expression changed when she realized where he was getting at.  
>"You aren't serious, are you? How is that an important event?"<br>"You'll see." He waved his hand over the cloud and the clip started._


	10. Remember Me?

**INFO* **Sorry this is a bit short. I was kind of short on time but I knew I'd feel guilty if this wasn't written and posted. Please enjoy and 3 more left! :D

UPDATE SO SORRY THIS IS A DAY LATE! I accidentally posted chapter 9 AGAIN instead of 10. I pressed Chapter 9 in the manage stories tab instead of 10. Please excuse my ignorance, and thanks to Evil Spirit Chaser for pointing it out!

* * *

><p><strong>Clouded Memories<strong>

**Remember Me?**

Kagome walked through the gates of her old high school, gazing at the mid-afternoon sun. This was her 5th month as the kyudo teacher at the school and she loved every minute of it! It only paid a little, since it was only considered a club activity, but the expression of the children when they arch the arrow right in the dead center of the mato is worth it.

The school brought back many memories of Kagome and her friends. Silly ones, serious ones, and even the most painful memories. She passed by all of her old classrooms, like she did everyday, and glanced in just to take whiff of 'school'. Even though she had been out of college for a year and few months, she actually missed changing classes and getting to talk with her friends. Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard yelling coming from the last classroom, the one where her students were supposed to wait for her. Kagome ran down the hall and into the classroom. She dropped her bow and arrows at the sight of a man, a man she had longed to forget.

"Why are you here?" Kagome asked. It hurt to look him in the eyes, much less stand so close to him.  
>"I found out you had gotten a job here and wanted to come congratulate you but then <em><span>he<span>_," he pointed to the short kid who was fumbling with his bow and arrows," got all pushy pushy on me and started the fight."  
>"You know you are lucky I didn't call the cops and have them arrest you again." Kagome walked over to the little kid and helped him straighten up and get in position.<br>"Well gee Kagome, It's nice to see you too!" he yelled back at her.  
>"Just leave, InuYasha. I am dead serious about the cop bit too." She answered, walking back up to him.<br>"I really wanted to take you out after you get finished.." His voice a little bit more calm now.  
>"I am frankly not that hungry or thirsty.." she quietly said.<br>"Please? I've missed so much and I want you to tell me everything that's happened..All 10 years."  
>"I..I just don't know. I really don't. I've locked away every single moment I've ever spent with you and now that you are here, you've unstitched my heart." Kagome felt her tears coming back.<br>"I was so stupid and I am so sorry to have put you through all that pain and suffering! Just a cup of coffee at that little place on the corner. Just catch me up on everything..."  
>"InuYasha.." Kagome looked away, trying not to listen to his pleads.<br>"Please Kagome! Please!" InuYasha placed his hands on both of Kagome's shoulders and looked her dead in the eyes. Kagome just glanced up once before making her decision.  
>"This one time and never again will you set foot near me or so help me I will request a restraining order against you."<br>"I promise."  
>"Ok." Kagome looked at her watch. Almost 4 and the class was ending soon anyway," Okay class, you've done an excellent job! I hope all of you are ready for Saturday's torunament! Go pack up!" As soon as she said 'pack up' the kids ran for the hills.<br>"Let's go." She pulled her scarf closer to her face and walked beside InuYasha to that little place on the corner.

They had been sitting there for at least 2 hours, chatting about both of their memories for the past 10 years. For Kagome, it was a surprise. She hadn't expected both of them to go on and on without having that awkward silence she hated.  
>"You know, InuYasha.." Kagome took a sip of her coffee and pulled out her wallet.<br>"What?" InuYasha reached over and grabbed the fuzzy, black and white picture Kagome had held out.  
>"I remember this. It's 'aka-chan', right? Did you ever find out the gender?" InuYasha couldn't help but smile at the tiny baby.<br>"No, I never did but the baby knew you were the father and kicked everytime I mentioned your name." Kagome laughed a little at the thought of aka-chan kicking her.  
>"Haha! That is so funny! I bet you it was a girl. I really wanted a girl.." InuYasha softly said.<br>"I kind of wanted a girl too but a boy would have been easier to take care of.."  
>"Yeah. I could have taught him karate and katana moves.." he moved his hands in a karate fashion.<br>"Oh yeah! And then we would throw a party for you and dress all in black because it will be your funeral. NO swords." Kagome said in a sarcastic voice and pointed a finger at him.  
>"Aww. Oh, that reminds me! Miroku is throwing me a 'welcome back' party at his place. Want to be my guest of honour?"<br>"Well..I'll call and ask Sango if she is going. Did you know they dated for a little while during college?"  
>"Oh yeah! I think they are back together though because he said something about an engagement.."<br>"WHAT? Engagement! We are going over there right now! Sango has a lot of explaining to do!" Kagome left the money on the table and ran out of the shop, their hands intertwined with each other.

_"Before you say anything, I just wanted to tell you thank you for this amazing moment."  
>"You're welcome but tell me your reviews."<br>"Well. We started dating after that and I almost ripped Sango's head off because she didn't tell me about the engagement. But she was about to return the favour a few years after their marriage.."  
>"Oh! Your wedding! I was just about to show that one!" Kami-sama yelled so ethusiastically.<br>"Oh no..That was a disaster.." Kagome chuckled.  
>"Well, let's get to it, shall we?"<br>"Okay.."  
>Kami-sama pulled a third cloud from the main one, which turned on, starting the clip.<em>


	11. I Do

**INFO* ** A little longer than last chapter.. Also, I'll only be able to post once next week because I'm traveling home for Thanksgiving. It _will_ be posted **WEDNESDAY** before I leave and it _will be the __**FINAL chapter**__! _:D  
>No epilogue either because I'm so excited about my new story! More on that next chapter..Enjoy the wedding!<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Clouded Memories<strong>

**I Do**

"I want that to go over there," he pointed,"please don't drop that it was expensive! Oh shit...NO! You come back here!" InuYasha ran out of the reception hall, chasing after one of the workmen who had just dropped the swan ice sculpture. InuYasha would just solve it the easy way of course. He hadn't seen Kagome all day and was getting impatient. She was so superstitous and went with the whole 'It's bad luck to see the bride before the wedding' gig. He ran past Kagome's dressing room, wanting to just open up the door and cover her in kisses.

"Are you sure about this?" Sango asked, continuing to lace up Kagome's corset.  
>"At first I wasn't but, umph, I gave thought about, umph, it and I think I'm ready." She managed to say between gasps of air. The dress was completely Sango's idea, along with her mother. Kagome just wanted a simple, yet elegant, wedding, paid only by her but both women were strongly against it...<p>

* * *

><p>InuYasha and Kagome had sat down at the main dining table across from Mrs. Higurashi and Jii-chan. She hid her left hand under the table and instead and grasped InuYasha's. His was somewhat warm but she could tell that he was just as nervous as she was. He had proposed to her about a week ago during a trip to the zoo and of course Kagome said yes. She wanted to keep it a secret as long as possible but surprisingly enough, it was InuYasha's idea to tell them now.<br>"Uh, Mama? Jii-chan? InuYasha has something to ask you.." Her voice was shaky. She knew they didn't like InuYasha because of what happened years ago and they were most definitely wondering why on earth they were sitting together now.  
>"Um, Mrs. Higurashi and Jii-san, I would like to ask both of you for, ahem, Kagome's hand in marriage.." InuYasha softly asked. That awkward silence Kagome always hated happened for a few minutes before an answer was given.<br>"No." Jii-chan firmly said. He didn't like InuYasha from the very begining, or any boy for that matter.  
>"But why? I love your granddaughter from here to the moon! I would travel the across all 7 seas for her!" InuYasha slightly pushed his chair back and bowed as low as he could go.<br>"InuYasha..please don't.." Kagome whispered but he kept on talking.  
>"Please allow me to marry this beautiful woman that Kami-sama spent extra time on! Let me marry this woman who was my first best friend, my first love, and my first kiss." InuYasha soon found himself on the floor, still bowing. Kagome sat in shock. He had never said anything like that before. Did he really mean it? All of those words made Kagome tear up.<br>"If you loved her so much, then why did you put her through horror all those years that were supposed to be her best?"  
>"I was stupid! Just plain stupid! I was blinded by stupidity and couldn't see the beauty that was in front of me the whole time. I've changed though! All those years in prison made me realize that. When I first got out, I went to see Kagome. I had been longing to see her and wanted to know how she was doing. She was the first person I saw."<br>"Oh Jii-chan.." Mrs. Higurashi was in tears too. This all brought memories of her and Mr. Higurashi back," just listen to him. He really wants her and Kagome does too. Look." She pointed to Kagome who was on floor with InuYasha, trying to pull him up," Don't you want your granddaughter's happiness? I want my daughter's happiness.."  
>"Kagome..," he sighed," Mr. Taisho, Please stand up." InuYasha stood up at his command and held Kagome's hand, tighter than before.<br>"I can't believe I'm saying this, but I give you permission for my granddaughter's hand.."  
>"Oh Jii-chan! Really? You mean it!" Kagome bounced up and down like a little girl and ran over to hug her grandfather's neck.<br>"But," he turned back over and looked InuYasha dead in the eyes," if anything happens to her, I'll make sure your body is never found."

And that's how that went. After that, Kagome's mother went straight to planning the wedding, even though it was a year from then. Sango, of course, wanted to help and together, they made up one wedding planner. Design, after colour, after wedding and reception times, and what place was discussed thoroughly with Kagome. Her head spun round at all the suggestions they were throwing around. She finally settled on Lavender and Pearl White with the theme "Snow Swan". Jii-chan insisted they get married at the shrine but we all know how that turned out.

* * *

><p>InuYasha fixed his coat and walked back to the reception area as if nothing happened. He wanted to have a cow at the sight. The ice sculpture was still scattered around the floor in pieces, the wedding cake had fallen unto the floor with the chef beside it in pain, some of the lavender curtains had been ripped off from the curtain rods around the room, and Miroku was nowhere to be found.<br>"What the hell happened in here!" He yelled at the top of his lungs," Miroku!" He stumbled into the kitchen and found Miroku huddled in the corner, holding a frying pan up to his face.  
>"What you doing? Everything is mess! What happened out there?"<br>"Shh! There is a mouse in here..I heard it just a few minutes ago.." Miroku looked under the table and slowly walked across the room.  
>"Give me that frying pan!" he snatched it away from Mioku and slammed it down on the counter beside him,"I'm about to knock you upside the head if you don't explain what happened in there!"<br>"Well that guy dropped the ice sculpture and you ran after him. After that, the guy with the wedding cake came out and slipped on one of the ice pieces. He tried to grab onto something and ripped the curtains while plowing down to the ground. Me? I just heard a squeak and grabbed this frying pan, while also knocking this guy out." He pointed to another chef that was lying on the floor knocked unconscious.  
>"You do understand this wedding is a disaster, right? Kagome is going to kill me!" InuYasha threw his hands in the air, getting ready to strangle Miroku.<br>"Just improvise! She doesn't know what anything looks like, right?"  
>"But her mother and Sango does!"<br>"So! We'll just go buy a new cake, new curtains, and ice sculpture. We might need to order take out too because I don't think he'll be waking up for a while.."  
>"You better hope your plan works! Let's go!" InuYasha reached in his pocket and pulled out his car keys.<p>

"I really hope nothing bad has happened.." Kagome wouldn't stop staring at the door.  
>"Why would you think that?" Sango grabbed another piece of hair and curled it.<br>"InuYasha would have at least tried to get in here somehow..He isn't the most patient guy I've ever met.."  
>"He just loves you enough to abide by your rules. That's all. What time is it?"<br>"I think it's almost 12. We have at least another hour before the actual ceremony. My stomch hurts really bad.." She grabbed the bottled water beside her and took a sip.  
>"Just pre-marriage jitters! I had those too, remember? I was about to back out but you held on for me. I can't wait to tell Miroku about the baby!" Sango curled one last strand of hair and piled it on top of Kagome's head.<br>"He'll be very excited! I'm surprised you managed to hide it for this long..Twin girls, right?"  
>"Yes! He's always wanted girls.." Sango smiled and trailed off, leaving Kagome off in space.<br>'InuYasha wanted a girl too..Wish I could give him at least one child..' she thought and just let out a big sigh. That was all water under the bridge now.

Meanwhile, Miroku and InuYasha were running around town trying to find 'replacements'. InuYasha managed to find an ice sculpture..in the shape of an ugly goose. Miroku ran over to the cake section of a bakery and picked out the last cake they had..an ice cream cake that read 'I'm sorry for the measles. Hope you get well soon'. The curtains were on sale at a fabric store nearby..but they were dark purple, almost black.  
>"At least we found replacements, right InuYasha?" Miroku smiled, trying to keep the ice sculpture cold.<br>"Keh. The cake is the worst thing we found..just shut up and I won't kill you." He turned a sharp corner and arrived at the reception area right in time.  
>"I need you to unload the stuff while I go finish getting ready." He parked the car and ran inside the building to his dressing room. Miroku just glared at the items he was stuck with, "At least my wedding wasn't this disasterous.."<p>

"And do you, Higurashi Kagome, take Taisho InuYasha, to be your wedded husband for as long as you both shall live?"  
>"I do." Kagome said, smiling underneath her veil.<br>"Well then! I pronounce this couple, Mr. and Mrs. InuYasha Taisho. You sir, may kiss this blushing bride."  
>InuYasha lifted the veil, revealing Kagome's soft, happy face, and gently kissed her, while everyone else was clapping. InuYasha looked over at Miroku's direction, Miroku giving the sign it was alright to proceed. InuYasha lifted Kagome up and carried her off to the reception area. Of course Kagome noticed that none of the decorations was Sango's taste but what really gave it away was the measles cake. She was pretty sure wedding cakes didn't have that written on them. But she didn't care if the wedding was perfect. She would be with InuYasha for the rest of life, from here to the moon and across the 7 seas.<p>

_"Quite a disaster, that wedding was but it was hilarious! The cake was my favourite part!" Kagome chuckled.  
>"Are you getting your memories back?" Kami-sama quickly asked.<br>"Memories? You mean the ones you've shown me?"  
>"No, I mean the reason why you are here."<br>"Why I'm here? I thought I was dead.."  
>"You are but we have one more clip for you. The reason why you are here. The reason why InuYasha is in every memory.." he smiled and turned the last clip on.<em>


	12. Goodbye May Seem Forever

**INFO* ** Hey guys! **Final chapter! **It's been fun writing this and I hope all of you enjoyed reading it, even though it's a bit different than my usual writings..

About the new story..2 plots(2 different stories) have popped in my mind and I can't choose between the two. So guess what? **Poll time! **Go to my profile and vote for which story you'd like to read! That story will be posted on the Monday after Thanksgiving (28th I think) because I'll be leaving for home tommorrow for Thanksgiving. Also, I quit my job and found a new one as a tutor, meaning I'll probably be able to squeeze in an extra chapter a week! Excitement! :D

Now, I give you the final chapter of: Clouded Memories!

* * *

><p><strong>Clouded Memories<strong>

**Goodbye May Seem Forever**

Kagome slammed the refrigerator door behind her and turned the oven on. InuYasha was late, for the 3rd month. She was actually more worried than angry. What if he had gotten into trouble? But she was sick of his lame excuses. She threw the roast in the oven and closed the door before picking up the phone.  
>"Hey, Sango?"<br>"Kagome! What are you doing calling this late? I'd figure you had already gone to bed."  
>"I just wanted to know if you wanted to come over for dinner."<br>"Oh. I would love to but Miroku made reservations at that new resturant down the block.."  
>Kagome's heart dropped. Had InuYasha lied?<br>"Okay. Thanks for letting me know.."  
>"Are you ok? You don't sound good.."<br>"No! I'm fine. I'll call you later. Bye girl." She hung up the phone and fell onto the couch, sobs thrown ever which way.  
>'He lied. He said he was going over and picking up Miroku for a guys night out after work..' she thought to herself, 'I'm so stupid!' She sniffed the air and smelt something odd, a burning kind of scent.<br>"The roast!" she yelled and quickly ran over to the stove to extinguish the fire that was blazing through the doors.

It had been 5 years since their wedding and up until now, they were happier than ever. They did everything newlyweds did. Fought about stupid little stuff and made up with each other afterwards. They still took small dates out and all that 'marriage junk' as InuYasha had put it. But they never, ever, talked once about trying for another baby. It was forbidden to mention even the word child, although Mrs. Higurashi really wanted one or two. They did think about adoption but decided against it for now. Lately though, Kagome had noticed InuYasha coming home later and later than his usual work time. She turned the bedside lamp on and opened the top cover, snuggling underneath them and glancing at InuYasha's side. He had lied about picking up Miroku but why? What was his excuse? Kagome was going to get to the bottom of it when InuYasha got home.

InuYasha reached into his pocket and jiggled his key in the lock. No lights were on, as he could tell, and figured Kagome had already went to bed. It was past 11, almost midnight, and he knew he would get an earsore if she found out he had been out this late. The apartment door finally opened and he turned on the light, revealing an angry Kagome staring back at him.  
>"Uh, hello Kagome. Wh-What are you doing up this late?"<br>"I should be asking the same thing."  
>"I told you I was out with Miroku.." He placed his key on the keyholder and took his jacket off.<br>"Oh I know. I called Sango, and was going to ask her to come for dinner but she said her and Miroku were about to go out instead." Kagome narrowed her eyes and slowly walked toward InuYasha.  
>"About that.." He nervously chuckled and backed into the wall.<br>"You've been coming home later and later than you are supposed to. Why?"  
>"Than I'm supposed to? What are you, my mother? I can come home whenever I want to." he smirked and realized what he had just said. He really needed to learn to keep his mouth shut.<br>"Whenever you want to, hm? Well, we'll just-" something on InuYasha's arm caught her eye before walking off. She grabbed his arm and pulled the sleeve up a little more, InuYasha struggling to get her off of him.  
>"No..Please don't tell me.." She let go of his arm and covered her mouth, tears begining to stream down her face.<br>"It isn't what it looks like! I promise! That's exactly why I didn't want to tell you! Please don't cry!" He went to grab Kagome around her waist, like he always did, but she moved even further away from him.  
>"Don't come near me!" She ran to the bedroom and locked the door behind her. She grabbed her suitcases from the top of the closet and packed all of her belongings in them, or at least trying to while crying.<br>"Kagome. Open up!" InuYasha continuously yelled and knocked on the door. It finally opened but Kagome came rushing out, bags in hand.  
>"Don't do this Kagome.." he softly said.<br>"You told me you would never leave me..." Kagome yelled at InuYasha," I've had enough of this.."  
>"No! Please, give me another chance..I promise!" InuYasha cried out, begging on his knees.<br>"InuYasha, I'm tired of you coming home late and I'm tired of the excuses. It's over..I'll send the papers in the morning." Kagome pulled the signified ring off of her finger and threw it at InuYasha. She grabbed her already packed suitcases and headed for the door. InuYasha grabbed one of the suitcases, trying to pull it away from her.  
>"Let go InuYasha! I will call the police." Kagome yanked the bag from InuYasha and walked out the open door.<br>"Kagome..Please...don't leave." InuYasha sat in the middle of the empty room, all alone.

_This memory reverbrated through the open cloud and stopped after Kami-sama's hand motioned over it.  
>"Do you remember this, Kagome-chan?" His low, deep voice asked.<br>"I do, actually..It was quite sad and I never listened to his explanation. I just..left."  
>"Does this ring any kind of bell?"<br>"I feel as though this is fairly recent..but it couldn't have been..could it?"  
>"Continue watching, sweet Kagome.." He unpaused the clip and it continued.<em>

The door slammed right in InuYasha's face. He promised to never screw up again. He promised that to Kagome, almost 6 years ago but he broke that promise.  
>"I'm so stupid!" He yelled and reached for his keys. He would not let Kagome slip through his fingers again. She meant too much to him. He rushed out the door and ran to his heart's content.<br>"Maybe I'll catch her through the backway." He thought and ran through a few alleyways before getting on the road that would take him to the Higurashi house.

"How stupid can I be! I fell for his lies for the second time in my life! I believed every word he said and yet I didn't listen to myself. I couldn't see the real him..the drugee who would never stop." Kagome yelled to herself. She was driving faster than the normal speed limit and even ran a stop sign. She didn't care. Aywhere would be better than with him. She continued along the long stretch of road, speeding up, it seemed.  
>"Stupid..Stupid..I am so stupid.." she looked down at the stereo, fumbling with the volume of the music. As she looked back up, she saw something in the middle of the road up ahead but it was too late to slow down and swerve to avoid it.<p>

A loud crash echoed through Kagome's head, causing her to suddenly open her eyes. To her left was a doctor's back and to her right was Sango, setting up another blood packet.  
>'What just happened?' she thought to herself. She tried to speak but no words came out, only moans.<br>"Kagome! You're awake! Doctors!" she yelled and soon enough, doctors came pouring through the doors, checking every vital sign and asking questions. Kagome remembered some sign language she had learned from a college class with Sango and signed 'Where is InuYasha?' to Sango. Sango sighed and sweetly smiled before walking off.

A week passed by before anyone had the strength to tell Kagome that InuYasha didn't make it. He was pronounced dead on arrival. It tore her to pieces in ways she couldn't express. She sat up and glared out the window. Was all that just happened a dream? Did she really speak with Kami-sama? All these questions rose up every now and then. But why?  
>"Why did you take InuYasha away? Kami-sama! Answer me!" Kagome yelled out. She curled up in a ball and fell to her right side, crying hysterically," I don't deserve to be here..Why did you take his life instead of mine? You saw my past with me! I need to be dead! I don't need a second chance!"<br>"Kagome! calm down!" Mrs. Higurashi rushed into the room and held Kagome against her chest," shh..It's going to be alright..I promise."  
>"How do you know? How do you know it will be fine.." Kagome said between sobs.<br>"I have that feeling..Like something miraculous will soon happen. And I will be with you every step of the way."  
>"Promise?" Kagome quit sobbing and glanced up at her mother, who had a big smiled on her face. She felt like a child again, crying this hard and having her mother comfort her.<br>"I promise." She kissed Kagome on the forehead and rocked her back and forth, Kagome slowly drifting into a deep sleep.

InuYasha only lightly touched the doorknob when it turned by itself. A bright light blinded him for a few seconds after the wooden door creaked all the way open. He stepped on the other side of the door into clouds of white.  
>"Welcome to the Judgement Room." A chair turned around and there sat a glorious light. It had neither a face or body from what InuYasha could tell.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>POLL TIME! CHECK MY PROFILE!<strong>


	13. Thanks, My Viewers

Just thought I'd give my readers a Happy Thanksgiving!  
>It isn't Thanksgiving over here, yet. It's tommorrow but I thought I'd give my wishes and thanks early.<br>I first want to thank a few of my first readers:

**PrincessQwaster96**

**XxMika18xX**

**fluffyedi **

**NaLu Seirei**

**PriestessTeeTee**

**Inu'sgirl4ever**

I thank you guys for reading my early stories, even though they sucked. I thank my other readers too! Without all the reviews and readers, I wouldn't have the joy to write. I stopped writing for a while because I would glance over at other author's stories and feel hopeless. Why write when you know someone is better than you?

As I began to take up writing, again, I was very scared. I was afraid I would get shot down automatically. But each passing day, more people would visit and I would get a lot of reviews. I cried when I recieved my first review for my first story, Crushed on a Crush:

**Evil-Chibi-Tiffy**

**2010-02-13 . chapter 1**

**lol very funny! update soon!**

Thank you, Evil-Chibi-Tiffy, wherever you may be right now.

I soon finished that story and continued on with Our Forbidden Temptations. For that story, I took a big risk. One, it was my second story. Two, would it get many reviews?  
>I first want to say, that story has the most reviews in total: 10,531!<br>I jumped for joy and Lindsay went to buy me a cupcake for a mini celebration :)  
>That story was interesting to write and I enjoyed every minute of it.<p>

My newest and just finished, story: Clouded Memories was a GIANT step forward. I was afraid to go forward with the story-line it but I decided, "Hey, you know what? Fuck it. Go ahead and write it."

It didn't get as many viewers as expected but I was happy with the number!

As a closing, give your thanks to the people you love. Your friends, family, a homeless stranger because they might not have a family, and especially a soldier in uniform because some can't even come home for tommorrow. Even if you despise your parents and can't stand them, just give them a nod and a smile. You don't have to say anything. You already have a roof over your head and they know you appreciate it. I only get to see my parents maybe 5 times a year because I'm so busy with college and work but I find time to call and say I love them (Trust me, I hated my parents when I was younger, but you grow out of it).

Happy Thanksgiving and I hope it's a good one!

Thank you for everything, for giving me a reason in life,

silentXpoetry :3


End file.
